


Rival Seekers

by sdk



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Community: fandomaid, Ficlet, M/M, Quidditch
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-24
Updated: 2014-06-24
Packaged: 2018-02-06 01:45:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 633
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1839823
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sdk/pseuds/sdk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for the prompt: "World Class"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rival Seekers

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Alisanne](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alisanne/gifts).



> Written for Alisanne as part of fandomaid.

The audience was a blur as Harry sped past them, his eyes, as always, darting around the pitch, hunting for the tiny speck of gold to lead him in the right direction. He knew the stadium was packed. The match had been billed far ahead of time: Two World Class Seekers in their first face-off since Hogwarts. That’s what all of the headlines had read. The articles themselves were filled with nonsense from their previous match-ups at school, mostly exaggerated anecdotes and some completely made up, likely by Harry’s rival Seeker himself. Draco did have a strange sense of humour. 

And as much as Harry hated to admit it, Draco was outflying him at every turn, rolling and diving as if he and the broom were one; feinting with the most ridiculous tricks that Harry fell for each and every time. It had only been an hour since the match had begun, but Harry’s thighs were already sore and his arms wobbly as if they were heading into hour six or seven of a particularly long match. 

But suddenly, Harry saw it: The gleam of gold and the bare hint of a flutter of wings. Best of all, his rival just plunged into a feint on the other side of the pitch, certainly designed to throw Harry off his game. This time, Harry wouldn’t be fooled. 

Adrenaline pumping through him, Harry folded his body in half, riding as low to the broom as possible, and took off, nearly shouting out a celebratory “Whoop” as the wind roared in his ears. He had a direct line straight to the Snitch, no Bludgers shooting his way, no other players he needed to duck and swerve and roll around to avoid. It might be the easiest win Harry had ever experienced. As he neared the Snitch, zipping this way and that, but never out of his line of sight and almost within the grasp of his fingertips, Harry felt sorry for Draco; he really had played the superior game. Draco deserved the win. 

Not that Harry would toss the match, not when he was so close that he could almost taste it; not when the wispy gold wings tickled his fingertips; not when he needed just another second—

Harry saw the blur of blond a split-second before the Snitch was ripped from his grasp. The crowd roared, drowning out the wind and Harry’s thundering heart beat. Harry could barely believe it, even when the announcer rang out loudly, “FALCONS WIN!”

~

Harry swallowed back his pride. He gripped the hands of each player one by one in the centre of the Pitch and congratulated his opponents on a well-fought game. 

Until he got to Draco. 

Draco beamed like a bright summer day. Harry wasn’t positive he’d ever seen him so purely happy. Not even on their wedding day. He wasn’t quite certain how he felt about that, until Draco wrapped him up in a tight embrace and kissed his breath away. 

“You know I let you win,” Harry whispered after their lips parted. Draco grinned against him, laughing a little. 

“If that’s what you need to believe to keep your ego intact, by all means. But we both know the truth.”

Harry dropped his teasing tone and squeezed Draco tighter. “You really were incredible.”

“Yeah, I was, wasn’t I? Don’t think compliments are going to get you out of our bet though. Loser does all the household spells in the flat for a month.” 

Harry groaned and leaned his forehead against Draco. 

“Plus…you owe me one spectacular blow job,” Draco said lowly.

“Now that I can live with.” Harry kissed Draco once more before his teammates swept him away and tossed Draco up over their shoulders. Harry cheered as loudly as the whole crowd put together.


End file.
